The Hunter ANBU Squad
by The Void Fox
Summary: What would happen if something very different happen after Naruto Stole the Scroll of sealing. the ANBU want Naruto. he did something and now he joins there ranks along with two others. whats this a civil war, two ex mist ninjas. read to find out more. ANBU SMART NARUTO AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n** **sorry but I saw this in a dream last night and stuff Ill try and update some of my other stuff soon. What would happen if something very different happen after Naruto Stole the Scroll of sealing. ANBU NARUTO!**

The class had just taken there genin test. Outside the academy a boy sat on a swing.

As the class ended and the kids ran up to their parents, showing off their new head bands. Listening with joy as their parents heaped praises on them.

One person however, was not partaking in the joyous atmosphere.

Naruto sat over on a small swing set, staring at all of the students and their parents with a look of longing. Having never known his parents the blond had often wondered about them. The people at the orphanage had told him they had left, not wanting to be with a monster like him. The old man had told him that his parents had died during the Kyuubi attack and no one knew who they were.

Seeing all these kids with their parents hurt, he would never show it and would deny it if anyone mentioned it, but he could not deny to himself how much it hurt.

"I'm so glad that _boy_didn't end up graduating."

Naruto turned his head slightly as he heard the voice. He had always been blessed with enhanced senses, his hearing, vision and smell were far more formidable then most people.

Some times that was more of a curse then a blessing.

"Yeah I know, could you imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. I mean he's-"

"Shh! You know we're not allowed to talk about that."

Naruto frowned as he turned his attention away from the discussion taking place. He had heard many talks of a similar nature with other people when ever they spoke of him and thought he couldn't hear. They would always stop however, as if they had been about to say something taboo. He wished he knew what they were going to say. Maybe then he would understand why he was so hated.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Mizuki looking at him, "come with me, I wanted to talk to you."

(line break)

"You know, Iruka didn't fail you to mean," Mizuke said as he and Naruto sat on the roof of the academy. "He's just worried that your not going to be ready to face the responsibilities of being a ninja."

"I know," Naruto sighed dejectedly. "But I really wanted to pass this time…"

An evil of glint came to Mizuki's eyes but Naruto did not see it. "Then I guess I have to tell you."

(line break)

Naruto grinned as he entered the Hokage's office, having sneaked past all of the guards downstairs. It had been notoriously easy for him to do so. In fact a part of Naruto was surprised by how easy it was, but he just chalked it up to his amazing skills.

"Now let's see, where is that scroll," Naruto muttered as he looked around. Naruto had been in this office many times in the past, often coming in after a prank or sometimes just to visit the old Hokage.

The office was fairly standard, it had a wooden oak desk in front of him that had a window overlooking Konoha behind it. On the left was a couch and behind that were the pictures of the four Hokage's. on the other side was a book shelf filled with books and scrolls.

Walking over to the shelf Naruto looked at the scrolls, when he didn't see what he wanted he frowned. He was about to turn around when his eyes caught sight of the stand right next to the shelf. Because Naruto had only given the room a cursory glance every time he was in here he had never noticed it. The stand was really just that, a stand made of wood that had a large scroll on it.

"This has got to be it," Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll. He tied the ends with some ninja wire before strapping it to his back.

He was just about to leave when the door opened up and Sarutobi walked in.

"Naruto," the old Hokage blinked as he looked at the blond, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh… I… well… hehe you see…" Naruto racked his brain to find a way out of this. In his desperation he realized there was only one chance. Naruto quickly made a hand sign and called out the only original jutsu he had.

"Oiroke No Jutsu!_"_

(line break)

Naruto snickered to himself as he entered the forest. "Hah! I showed ojisan who's boss! With how easy it was for me to knock the old man out, he might as well just make me Hokage!"

Taking the scroll off his back Naruto sat down and unrolled it. He looked at the first Jutsu and groaned, "Kage-Bunshin! Not another Bunshin-jutsu." The blond sighed, "oh well might as well get to work."

Deciding that it might actually be a good idea to read up on the jutsu in order to help him, Naruto looked over the description of the jutsu first.

_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu- a B rank Kinjutsu that can only be used by ninja with higher then normal chakra reserves. This jutsu takes the users chakra and divides it equally in order to create solid copies of the original. The more chakra the user has, the more clones they can create. Be warned this jutsu also gives memory feedback every time a clone is dispelled and has been known to kill people who overused it due to this particular trait._

Naruto gulped a bit at the knowledge that this had killed someone, though a part of him wondered what it meant by memory feedback. He shook his head, _it doesn't matter if this killed someone! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to master this!_

Determination renewed Naruto stood up and began getting to work. With a jutsu this powerful he would be Hokage in no time!

(line break)

Less then an hour later Naruto found himself staring at ten more copies of himself, the jutsu had been surprisingly easy. Blinking a few times he reached out with a finger and poked one of them.

"Stop, that tickles," his clone said as he swatted the hand away.

Naruto blinked again before a large grin spread across his face. "YATTA! I DID IT!" Naruto shouted as he pumped a fist in the air.

"YATTA!" all of his clones shouted, emulating his actions.

Naruto dispelled the clones since he didn't need them. However, when he did Naruto found himself getting the images of himself and his clones from ten other perspectives.

"What the hell? Was that what the scroll was talking about when it said memory whatever?" Naruto asked himself. He shrugged, in the end all that mattered to him was that he had mastered the jutsu.

He was just about to go over some more jutsu from the scroll when a familiar voice yelled at him.

"There you are!"

Naruto looked up and saw Iruka stomping up to him. The blond grinned as he jumped up and pointed a finger at him, "Hah! Found you Iruka-sensei!"

"Baka!" Iruka shouted as he stopped in front of his blond student. "I found you!"

"Hehe I guess you did sensei," Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You were pretty fast! I only had time to learn one jutsu!"

Iruka started as he looked around at the ruined clearing. _He has been training hard, I can tell._

Naruto jumped on the balls of his feet as he spoke to his sensei in a excited manner. "Hey but listen Iruka, now that you're here I can show you this totally awesome jutsu and you can let me graduate! That's how it all works out right?"

Iruka who was just about to go back to scolding Naruto blinked. "What? Graduate?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah that's how it works right? I learn a jutsu from this scroll and you let me graduate."

Iruka looked at Naruto cautiously, while he did certainly look like he had been training, Iruka had no idea where Naruto had gotten this idea for graduating this way. "Naruto who told you, you can graduate this way?" Iruka asked.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Mizuki-sensei did. He told me where to find this scroll and about this place…"

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He was just about to say something when he heard a whizzing sound and shoved Naruto away. "Get down!"

Several kunai came out of the trees and impaled Iruka in the leg and arms. The chunin instructor looked up and scowled, "I see so that's how it is."

"Wow you got here pretty fast!"

Naruto who had been staring at Iruka in shock, looked up to see Mizuki with a large grin on his face. "Mizuki-sensei, what's going on here? Why are you attacking Iruka-sensei?" Naruto mumbled.

Hearing his voice, the two Chunin turned their attention to Naruto.

"Give me the scroll Naruto," Mizuki commanded, holding out his hand.

"No Naruto don't give it to him!" Iruka shouted.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto asked, unsure what he should do.

"Mizuki used you to get the scroll!" Iruka said, "That scroll contains Konoha's secret and forbidden Jutsu. He lied to you so you would do his bidding!"

"Oh I'll tell you who's lying Naruto," Mizuki said with a smirk.

Iruka looked over at Mizuki and saw the smirk on his face, it was then he realized what the white haired traitor was going to say and his eyes widened. "No Mizuki don't say it, you know it's forbidden!"

Naruto looked back and forth between his two sensei's in confusion. "what do you mean? who's lying?"

"They've been lying to you your whole life, ever since the degree of twelve years ago," Mizuki looked at Naruto with an insane grin.

"Twelve years ago?" Naruto shook his head, "I don't understand."

"No! Mizuki don't!"

"Haven't you ever wondered why were you hated?" Misuki questioned, making the blonds eyes widen. "Why you were ignored? Why people treated you like you were worthless! Like less then dirt!""Mizuki stop it now!" Iruka shouted to no avail.

"I'll tell you why Naruto," Mizuki sneered, "you see what they don't want you to know, was that the Yondaime did not actually kill the Kyuubi. Instead he sealed it away inside of a new born baby…"

Naruto began to tremble, while he never paid attention and didn't like to study he had never been dumb. Stupid? Maybe a little. But living on his own since he was five had forced him to develop a little faster then most. No he was not the brightest person, but he did have a decent amount of common sense and a keen ability to read others, something that had helped him immensely in the past when he had run into several drunken villagers.

He knew that Mizuki was telling him this for a reason, that the child who the Kyuubi was sealed into and he were in some way tied.

Mizuki confirmed his theory a few seconds later, "you are the child he sealed the Kyuubi into! You are the nine tailed fox!"

Naruto slumped to his knees. Everything made sense to him now. The glares, the hatred, the people muttering behind his back, telling their children to stay away from him. A part of him was actually angry that he had not realized this. His birthday was the day of the Kyuubi's defeat, people hated him with a passion, the one time he went out during the Kyuubi festival because he wanted to celebrate his birthday he had been beaten by a group of drunken villagers.

All of it made sense.

_So I'm a demon then…?_

Naruto was so caught up in his turmoil that he did not even see the giant Fuuma Shuriken heading his way.

A second later Naruto found himself staring into Iruka's tear streaked face, he looked over to see a giant shuriken sticking out of his sensei's back.

"Why?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Because we're the same," Iruka said with guilt lacing his words. "I was just like you, back when I was in the academy I was so lonely, so I played the fool. I know what it's like to feel that kind of pain, it hurts doesn't it? I'm so sorry Naruto, I should have done more to help you."

"Hahahaha!" Mizuki laughed behind them, "that's a good one Iruka! But we both know you hate him more then anyone! After all, it was the demon who took your parents away!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. Naruto did the only thing he could do given what he was being told, he grabbed the scroll and ran.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice sounded after him.

(line break)

Naruto continued jumping through the trees as fast as he could to get away from the two chunin.

"Naruto!"

Turning around the blond saw Iruka coming towards him. "Naruto! Mizuki was lying! He was just saying that stuff to confuse you!" The chunin academy teacher held out his hand. "Give me the scroll so we can keep Mizuki from getting it!"

However, Naruto merely spun around and launched himself back at Iruka, smashing his head into the chunin's gut.

The two tumbled down the trees and onto the ground.

"How?" Iruka questioned as he held onto his stomach, "how did you know," there was a puff of smoke. "That I wasn't Iruka?" asked the Mizuki.

Naruto smirked, "because." There was a puff of smoke, when it cleared it revealed Iruka. "I'm Iruka."

Mizuki scowled, "why are you protecting that demon anyways? You know what he'll do now that he has his hands on the scroll. Naruto is just like me. He'll use the power that's inside the scroll to destroy Konoha! That's what demons are like."

"Your right," said Iruka, surprising Mizuki. "That is what a demon would do…"

Naruto who had taken to hiding behind a tree as he listened in, froze at those words. _I see…_he thought sadly. _So Iruka only see's me as a demon too…_

"But that's not what Naruto would do," Iruka's words caused Naruto and Mizuki to snapped there attention back to him. "Naruto is not the demon. He's my student and a proud ninja of Konoha! Sure he made not always get things right and he's a little… well he's really clumsy and doesn't act all that smart. But he's nothing like you! Naruto is a one in a million kind of person and I believe in him!"

Naruto went from depressed to elated, Iruka believed in him. For as long as he could remember only the old man and a nice father/daughter couple at Ichiraku Ramen believed in him. Having another person who believed he could succeed was an elating feeling.

"You know Iruka I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind." Mizuki sneered as he began spinning his shuriken on his arm as he got ready to launch it. "Die!"

Just as Mizuki got ready to throw his Fuuma shuriken at the Iruka a blond and orange streak crashed into him, launching a foot into his face. The Chunin traitor scowled as he landed several feet back, glaring at the person who had hit him.

"If you lay one hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto declared, giving his opponent a defiant glare.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try demon!" Mizuki shouted with an insane grin.

Naruto put his hands in a ram seal and began amassing his chakra for another jutsu that he had seen in the scroll. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Both Iruka and Mizuki gaped as hundreds if not thousands of Naruto's appeared within the forest. They were every where, a literal see of orange that almost blocked out all of the green of the forest.

"What's wrong Mizuki-teme? I thought you were going to kick my ass!" one of the clones shouted.

Another cracked his knuckles, "well if your not coming to us, I guess we'll just go to you!"

The clones all jumped up and headed towards the terrified traitor.

Naruto grinned as he looked down at the mass of black and blue flesh that had at one point been Mizuki.

"Hehe, maybe I went a little too hard on him," the blond said with a sheepish grin.

_Unbelievable,_ Iruka thought in awe. _To be able to have learned such a powerful jutsu in less then an hour… and the number of clones. He said that he wanted to be surpass the Hokage's and I'm beginning to believe he just might do it._

"Naruto," Iruka said, getting the blonds attention. "Come here, I have something I want to give you."

Naruto blinked before walking over to him, "what's up sensei?"

"Close your eyes for a moment," Iruka said. Naruto did so and as he did felt a weight being removed from his head before a new one took it's place. "Ok, you can open them now."

Naruto did so and his hand went to his head, feeling the cold metal and notched grooves of a Konoha head band. Iruka had his goggles in his hand.

"Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka said with pride. "And to celebrate, we're going out for ramen tonight!"

Naruto smiled and was hard pressed not to cry. He decided to hide his tears by jumping on Iruka in a hug. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Owowow, Naruto that hurts!" Iruka said, though he was pleased to see the boy so excited.

(line break)

"Thank you Iruka-kun, you and Naruto may leave. But Naruto I would like to see you first thing tomorrow" Sarutobi said as Iruka nodded and escorted Naruto out of his office. It was late so Iruka and Naruto went out for some ramen after giving Sarutobi the forbidden scroll.

Before he could return to his papers his door were throw open and a man stood there. He had white and blue hair which was held back by his leaf head band. He had purple eyes with two black ring eyes in them (**A/N not what u think**) and had five o'clock shadow he wore a black ANBU outfit with a black cloak over but unzipped and the hood down black closed ninja sandals. A katana was strapped to his back. His Hawk ANBU mask hung from his slashed mist head band belt.

"Hokage I want him. It proves how great of a member he would be in ANBU." Said the man as he walks over to Sarutobi and sat down in one of the chairs and rubbed his face. "he was able to single handed walk in here steal one of are most valuable scrolls. He knocked you out with one jutsu. Even If I have to take two other brats I want Naruto Uzumaki in ANBU."

Sarutobi sighs and looks at the man. "Kona. Permission granted. Find two others and train them." Kona falls from the chair he was sitting in.

"Wow thought I had to fight you or something. Ok. Give me his files along with everyone who graduated." Said Kona as Sarutobi handed him all the files of who graduated.

Kona starts looking through all the files the looks up at Sarutobi

"Sir I know the Jounin ask for which genin they want, but these squads won't work well. Let me change them up and show you them and see if u like them ok?" said Kona as he got up and left Sarutobi to his paperwork.

As Kona walked down the hall "hnn beating by a naked woman. Who would of thought it just take that much" Kona laugh all the way down the hall

Next Day

Sarutobi turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto. There is something we have to talk about. As of today u are no longer a genin." Said Sarutobi as he waited for Naruto outburst

"WHAT! What do u mean old man why im I not a genin" yelled Naruto as he stared at Sarutobi

"Well boy that's because as of today you are an ANBU Black Member and you need to drop that attitude or ill beat it out of you." Said Kona as he place his hand on Naruto shoulder

Naruto was frozen stiff him a ANBU. The ones with those awesome mask, the cool uniforms, swords, high mission. He feinted after that mumble about wanting a wolf mask.

"ha Cat owes me a 20 ryo." Kona handed him a stack of papers and all the folders back. "These are much better teams. At least I think so"

Sarutobi look over them all and nods. "the Jounin will be upset about this" as he summons another ninja and has him take it to Iruka but holds on to three

Kona scoffs at that. "They can bite me for all I care they are filled with to much pride" as he picks Naruto up and places him on the couch

"Kona I have to ask why you put these three under her" Kona just smiles knowing who will be training them

"Cobra owes me a favor. She will break those three. And rebuild them to be there best." Opening up the files and showing three girls.

Kona looks over to Naruto as he sits back up. And nods to one of the other ANBU in the offices as he steps from the shadows bows and vanish

"was I just dreaming or am I really joining ANBU" Naruto ask as he look around to see Kona and the Hokage

"That's right boy" as the ANBU returns with a scroll and a mask with a 20 ryo on the top. "Thanks cat" the ANBU bows and vanishes again Kona walks over to Naruto.

"in this scroll is everything you need to know about us. Go home and learn it all. No skipping anything. When you are done in the scroll are your ANBU outfits. When you leave your home place that mask on from here on out you are an ANBU blacks ops member code name wolves. You will meet your other team members tomorrow"

As Naruto got up to leave. "Oh a few more thing" Naruto look back at Kona. "when I have my mask on you are to call me as Hawk no sensei added at the end. Two get ride of the jumpsuit no ANBU wears those and let no one. And I mean no one now you are a ANBU if you do bad things could happen" Naruto nodded and left with a lot on his mind

"Kona do you think it was wise to send him home al-" Sarutobi starts looking around "Kona? Hawk? Anyone?" ANBU hidden in the room said to him.

"he left after Naruto did sir" as the room be came quiet again.

"guess I have to work on my paper work now." Said Sarutobi as he got to work on his paper work wondering what will happen now.

A month later (**a/n I made it be a month instead of a week**)

Two Ninja were jumping from roof top to roof top. One wore a Wolf Mask the other a Hawk Mask. (**a/n from here on out if they wearing there mask that's whos talking**)

The one with the wolf mask his ANBU outfit was a little different then the other one. Wolfs outfit instead of all black only his pants were black he wore a grey chest piece and a rust color arm guards and shin guards. He had grey closed ninja sandals.

"Hawk its been a month already. Do we have to work with them? Cant it just me the two of us." Ask Wolf as he looked up at Hawk.

"Wolf you know. The reason I was able to have you join us was to take two others in the month that I've been training you to be closer to the two who are joining us"

Hawk was not happy when he found out that Wolf didn't know how to tree walk or roof top run or many other things the other kids knew. So for the who month he train Wolf to be at the level of his class mates.

"I know hawk. I know." Said Wolf as they landed on the roof top of the school. Only to see a silver hair man reading a book. Said man look up eye widen as he see who it is.

"Hawk what are you doing here." Then the man looks at the other ANBU "they gave my codename away to someone else well don't let the Wolf mask down" Wolf just tilts his head and looks at the man then to Hawk.

"Wolf go in side and hide in your class room. And wait for me there" said Hawk as Wolf went down stairs and heads to his class room.

"I wanted him on my team. What you d-" the man didn't get to finish as a fist enter his gut.

"Shut up you lazy good for nothing ninja Minato would be ashamed at how far you have fallen" Hawk turn around and left for the class where his students are waiting.

(line break)

Inside the classroom Wolf laid on the ceiling of the class room waiting for team to be called. No one seem to notice he was here. Everyone was making noise as Iruka walked in. when no one quieted down he use his big head jutsu to tell them to shut up and sit down.

Iruka then coughed into his hand before he continued. "Now then, the squads have been arranged to give each team a balance of abilities and skills. I will now read the roster, so pay attention to when your name is called, and who you will be teamed up with." Iruka looked at his clip board and began to call out names.

After calling out team 1 through 6 he got to team seven and stop for a second and laugh dropping his clip bored. As he steadying him self after laughing for a little bit he picked it back up

"Team Seven will be Sakura Haruno" 'the girl crosses her fingers thinking please let me be on his team' "Hinata Hyuuga" 'said girl hide in her coat thinking I wish Naruto was here' right now wolf was trying hard not to sneeze. "and finally Yamanaka Ino your sensei will be Anko Mitirashi" the three all look at each other 'I got to be on a team with her' both Ino and Sakura thought 'oh I hope I don't hold them back' thought Hinata.

Before he could say anymore a the door was slam open and there stood a woman who was wearing clothing that could be considered more of a lack there of then anything else. She had on a dark orange miniskirt that barely covered her unmentionables, a fish net shirt that once again did really nothing to cover her, it was especially bad since she had no bra under it as far as Naruto could see. Over that she had a tan trench coat that covered just enough of her breasts that Naruto could not see her nipples. She was wearing a pair of standard shinobi sandals with shin guards over them and had a Konoha head band on her head that held up dark purple hair that looked kind of like Shikamaru's pineapple hairstyle.

All the guys stared at her. The girls all thought whore.

"Alright team 7 come with me, welcome to your sweet hell. I mean training yeah that's what I meant" said Anko as she ran and jump out the open window the three girls got up and follow after but through the door instead.

"she's always earlier isn't she Iruka even when we were a team huh?" said a man Iruka look to the door to see Hawk standing there. "have u announced team 11 yet?"

"no Hawk-san I have not" Iruka said as he look to the room. As hawk walk in and sat down and look up

"then ill just stay here and wait since there my team" said Hawk as mumble were going around 'he must be here for Sasuke' was the most going around

"team eight is Chouji Akamachi, Kiba Inuzuka and Kite Hitke your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" all of a sudden noises came from the stairs sounding like someone falling down the stairs as a man lay in front of the door with birds flying around his head "I brought u your sensei team eight be glad or you would have been sitting her for three hours" said another woman this woman had pink hair (**a/n doing a lot of theses it seems. She is not a Haruno she happens to be one of my closes friends in real life and loves her pink hair**) was wearing a black and red kimono with black combat boots. Her leaf head band wrapped around her neck and her slash mist head band used as a belt two small fans blades were attach to her hips. Her cat mask on her face cover dark brown color eyes. She spotted who it was she wanted and tackle him. "HAWK! I found you."

Hawk and Cat fall to the ground as a blur image appear in front of them this blur had a wolf mask and just tilted his head. "Hawk u should know not to leave Cat without her getting her kiss." As Wolf held a sheet up to hide there faces and Cat Kisses Hawk deeply then pulls away "see Hawk Wolf knows not to leave with out a hug…. Wait a minute you did"

Wolf ducked/face planted as Cat try to jump and hug him. "damn it"

"Can I finish the last two team please?" ask Iruka, they looked at him. "oh sure go for it."

"Team 9 is still active. So team 10 will be Maki Renock Sai and Sasuke Uchiha your sensei is Danzo Shimura you are to meet him at training ground 1." Sasuke and the other two get up and leave the room.

"Team 11 is Wolf, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame Hawk and Cat. Leader is Hawk second in commander is are hunter-nin Cat" Shikamaru and Shino both had a scroll thrown at them.

"you two go change into those now" Hawk says as the two get up and rush to the bathroom.

"Hawk think you can do this." Cat asked Hawk as she looks at him and grabs his hand.

"Cat I can if we were still mist ninja then no. but were in leaf now. So ill do this. Cause you remember who the king is right?" Cat nods and leans back

"the children are the king" Cat says. As the boys come back in wear standard ABNU outfits.

"ok boys these are your masks." Hawk Stands up and Hands Shikamaru a Deer mask and Shino a mask with a spider on it. As they both place it on there face. "welcome to the Hunter ANBU ninja squad" said Hawk.

**yeah i know i should start a new story but i did. sorry i liked this idea when i had a dream weird i know. but tell me what u thought please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**heres the next chapter**

a few months later.

Random field

A man appears in front of another man. "Cadin-san the soldiers are prepped and are ready and awaiting your orders." Cadin wore a black cloak over his blue ninja pants and red ninja vest his head band hidden from view by the shadows of night a long sword attached to his back. As we pan out a we see tents and small fires being put out and people running back and forth.

In the leaf village a team of ANBU plus one Hunter nin were sitting in a rest area after returning from a simple hunt and kill mission. When a knock was heard at the door.

"blah" one said as he gets up out of the lone females grip. And opens the door. "look who ever you are we all just got back from a very troublesome mission it can wait." Said the man not even looking at the person.

"That's nice and all Kona but I need Wolf for patrol duty" said a man wearing a frog mask

"Wolf! You got portal duty" said Kona as he walked backed over and sits back on the couch as the female grips him again. "Rose you need a shower" Rose just lighty punches his sides as Wolf comes down the stairs and walks out the door grumble about never having a break

At another place and time

Two Anbu care heading back to the village carry a two ninja bound and gag wearing mist headbands. This was Deer and Spider.

"this is such a drag" said Deer. As he hefted one of the mist ninjas "were almost home at least" as they near the gates they see a team about to leave. They see that wolfs among them.

"god wolf patrol duty again?" ask Spider. Wolf looks up at the two "I mean really what did u do to get this much?" as spider and Deer place the two bound ninja down.

"I didn't do anything. I mean it what ever Hawk says I didn't do anything" said Wolf as he and the other three member jump into the woods. The other Anbu had a frog, dog and crane mask.

Spider and Deer shrug and carry the two ninja to the T&I diversin after they droped them off the head to they rest house as the open the door they found Kona and Rose asleep on the couch Spider just shakes his head and heads to his room as Deer takes the other couch and passes out on it.

In the Hokage tower and man was sitting there talking with the Hokage. This man was Jiraiya he was giving his report on a village call the village hidden in rain. When he ask a question

"so how is the young bart?" ask Jiraiya as he sat in one of the chairs in the office

"if you mean Naruto. He is doing very well. He has join Anbu under commanded of Hawk" he was cut off from saying anything else as Jiraiya exploded

"You let him join Anbu. Old man have you gone senile he is a 14 year old kid why is he in Anbu?" ask Jiraiya

"Hawk made some very fine points. Naruto was able to stop me. And steal the scrolls of forbidden. Hawk has been trying to get that boy in Anbu when Naruto was able to repainted the Anbu head quarters pink and blue with out any one knowing then he somehow dyed everyone outfits when he was down he out ran the entire force while they ran in pink and orange Anbu outfits"

Jiraiya just sat there listening to it all and laughing at all the things his godson had done.

Three days later. At the edge of the fire country

Naruto didn't know what was going on his mask was destroy sometime ago. He was sitting next to a heavily wounded frog who he learn was name Sam and Crane who hadn't lost his mask but learned that his name was Dean.

Dog was MIA. They carried her shattered mask. As Crane summoned a larger the normal flacon he tied a headband none of them had seen a map of the outpost they were resting at with notes on the weapons along with Dogs broken in half mask stained in blood.

Sam coughed heavily blood spattered on his outfit as his eyes round up and his chest rose once twice then stop. Naruto reach over and closed the mans eyes. He took his mask and handed it to Dean as he tied it to the flacon who then nodded and took flight to the Leaf.

A day before

"Hey Naruto" as Dog walked up to him and handed him a bowl of stew. "I know it's not much but hey we gotta keep are strength up by the way my names Meg" as she sat down next to him eating her own bowl.

"Thanks Meg it's nice to meet you." As Naruto dug into the stew. When he then blanch Meg laugh at his face.

"Yeah its not that great in tasted either" they sat there in the bunker eating as frog and Crane return from there run.

"Ok it's your guy's turns to run the lines." Said Frog as he sat down to eat his bowl of the stew.

Meg ate the rest of her bowl then set it down Naruto did the same. Then they both head out the door Crane passed them when the bunker exploded sending the two to the ground.

Frog jumps out of the fire with a heavily wound his hand missing all that was left was a stump. "It's a attack-" he was cut off when a kunai shot through his chest he crumbled to the ground

"Sam!" yelled Naruto as he looked around he couldn't fined Meg anywhere her mask on the ground broken in half. He picked it up as Crane rushed to his spot with Sam on his shoulders

"Naruto we need to lie low right now so be quiet" he runs through hand seals as he places a genjutsu over the three of them.

Naruto looks to the sky watching the birds sail over him. Then he notice that there are to many birds sailing over it take a few minutes to notices it's wasn't just a random attack. It wasn't a few ninja just attacking missing ninja or anything. It was an army. It was a invasion.

At the Mission Counter the Hokage was handing out mission to a youthful team

"Yosh! What a splendid day, Gai-sensei!"

"Indeed! Come, Team Gai, let us find a new mission for us to complete!"

Sarutobi felt a twitch developing as the two voices grew louder and louder. He kept his eyes closed as many of the Chunin around him grimaced. Sarutobi liked Gai as a shinobi. He was powerful, strangely charismatic and energetic. He got on well with clients, performed each mission with enthusiasm and dedication and filed his paperwork correctly. There was no doubt that the hand-to-hand combat master was one of the most powerful shinobi on Konoha's roster. None in the Village could best the eccentric Jonin at his art, his ninjutsu was sparse but rare and quite powerful and his genjutsu were surprisingly potent. All in all, Gai had earned his A-rank with ease and was one of the few Jonin who continued to climb higher and higher towards S-rank territory.

"Ah, Hokage-sama!" Gai boomed out from across the hall. Sarutobi opened his eyes to look at Gai. "How are you this fine day?"

"I am fine Gai. It is such a fine day" as a window open and a flacon landed on the table dropping its cargo on the table it vanish back to its home world.

Ignoring the somewhat-bemused stares of many of the Chunin and clients, it bounded over to the Hokage with a curious lumpy parcel in its hands. Sarutobi took it from the flacon and felt cloth and cold metal in his hand. With a flutter, the cloth unravelled and something white fell to the ground. It clattered there, the sound resounding quite loudly as Sarutobi stared at it grimly.

Pieces of a white porcelain ANBU mask lay there, cracked and smeared with the muck and bloodied grime. Absently, a part of Sarutobi's mind noted the distinct patters and put a name to the shattered remains of the mask- the first one was definitely a piece from Dog, a member of the patrol team out right now. The second was too smashed and scorched for him to recognise. They spoke of a tale to Sarutobi. There had been a battle. There were casualties. Naruto was still alive. There was a situation urgent enough that required immediate communication with the Hokage.

All this passed in an instant as Sarutobi turned to the rest of the parcel. The Genin Team looked confused and Lee was just about to speak but Gai's hand shot up and for once the Jonin was silent, his face sombre and serious as he too gazed at the package.

Sarutobi opened up the paper deftly and laid it flat on his table. It was a field map, extending from Fire Country's South-Eastern border. Sarutobi's eyes took in the detail- the large red 'X' drawn over the ANBU rest station, the number circled and underlined in the corner. Konoha had also been circled, arrows pointing at it with a rough estimation of speed. He flipped the map over. There were crude and hurried sketches, quick dot points of vital information had been scrawled down in a rush. His eyes swung to the last object and with steady hands he turned it over.

As soon as he saw the symbol staring back at him defiantly, he understood.

The room froze. The walls trembled and the wooden floorboards creaked as a huge swell of force blanketed the area. The Genin were paralysed, each limb locked in place by the sheer intent behind the chakra. Gai looked deathly serious and the Chunin froze in their duties. Many of the clients looked absolutely petrified. The incredible pressure weighed down on them all but it was not suffocating killing intent that poured forward.

Each one could feel the heavy iron-laden will roar into existence as Sarutobi Hiruzen rose from his chair, the God of Shinobi emerging from his aged kind counterpart. The Hokage snapped his fingers and two ANBU appeared before him, their heads bowed as they weathered the pure force emanating from their leader.

"I am declaring a Level 3 Emergency!" Sarutobi thundered. "Sounds all alarms! All non-combatants are to evacuate at once! All Shinobi forces are to report to defensive stations immediately! Prepare the ANBU and assemble the Council!" His brown eyes were cold and hard. "We are now at war!" The one Know as the old man was gone in his place stood Sarutobi Hiruzen the God of Shinobi.

At roughly midday, the peaceful tranquility of the Village Hidden in Leaves was broken by a loud wailing siren that tore through the air. Flocks of birds screeched as they burst from the trees and tens of thousands of men and women froze all at once. The siren rose up to an almost head-splitting screech and began to fall. A moment later, the Konoha burst into a flurry of activity as preparation began to take place. A voice began to calmly speak, amplified by a technique that made it echo all over the village as shinobi began to move to their designated stations.

"Attention: A Level 3 Emergency has been declared. Attention: A Level 3 Emergency has been declared. This is not a drill. I repeat: this is not a drill. All combat personnel are to attend their action stations. All non-combat personnel are to evacuate into their designated safe-zone. Seek immediate assistance if you are unable to evacuate. I repeat, seek immediate assistance if you are unable to evacuate. Attention: a Level 3 Emergency has been declared…"

Once the clam voice spoke everyone moved all off duty ninja was moving out of there homes the shops were all being shut down the main village gate shut closed.

Hawk and Cat also known as Kona and Rose appeared by The Hokage ready for orders, Hawk looked to him. "im sorry Hawk I don't know where Naruto is he is alive that's all I know"

In the village a house stood tall. The door was thrown open out step a man this man wore a white robe with R&D on the back of it. He turn and looked to see his team mates appear behind him. These three people were Jiraiya, Tsunade and the last one Orochimaru The Legendary Sannin. They headed to the tower. To get there orders.

**Yo, second chapter of this story. Bet you didn't see any of this coming a war. Orochimaru still with in the leaf. Tell me what you think I like to read your reviews. its a little shorter then the first. Thxs to all that review right now.**


End file.
